Celebration and Negotiation in Iom
by Martin III
Summary: -SF CD- It's a grand gathering of the rulers of Cypress, Iom, Guardiana, Sharland, and Emild as they usher in a new era of peace. No peace is perfect, however. Rated M for sexual references and other adult themes.


Author's Notes:

This short is a follow-up to my earlier Shining Force CD fic, Hope For the Nations, set about a month and a half after the events in the final chapter, and less than a month after the epilogue.

The milieu of this fanfic is property of Sega, as are a lot of the characters. Many of the characters are mine... if you're not sure which is which, and would like to know, drop me a PM. This story is set about 9 months after Shining Force CD.

Celebration and Negotiation in Iom

plot and script - Martin III

"Your Majesty," he said, greeting King Nicholas with a bow.

"Sir Edwin. You and the rest of the court have decorated this place admirably," Nick acknowledged. "Where is our official host, though?"

"You'll meet him later this evening." Edwin smiled as a servant offered them cups of wine. "Remarkable, isn't it? Cypress demanded we host a celebration of the new peace between our nations. Yet now it's also a celebration of the crowning of our new king and his betrothal to Lady Gillian, not to mention the settling of our new arrangements with Emild, and your introducing us to our new neighbor, Guardiana."

Nick accepted the wine offered to him, but did not drink. He liked to keep his senses sharp, being sure to only sip his wine, and then only when necessary to maintain the appearance of sociableness. "The past few years have been terrible, for all three of our nations. I'd say it was time for a turnaround."

"It's a bit more significant than that, isn't it? Iom and Cypress have been at war for the better part of the last couple centuries - it feels like that, at any rate. This is a good chance at lasting peace."

"If your king wishes it. He's the son of Warderer, is he not?" He made an effort to keep his frustration out of his voice.

"Not by my choice, I assure you. However, I'm sure the son will be wiser than the father. Deanna and Natasha have good influence over him." He tipped back his glass slightly. "Relax, Your Majesty, and enjoy the evening. I must excuse myself to greet our guests from Sharland. Deanna is around to speak with you, and as I mentioned, the king will be along later. Queen Mayfair, a pleasure as well."

Nick took a moment to look around the banquet hall. All was layered in decorations, some with expensive jewels. A team of four musicians at one end of the hall put forth a lively tune. Enough tables of rich food were set to satisfy the host of guests.

All in all, it was only slightly more impressive than he was used to when entertained at Sharland, Guardiana, Tyber, or even Emild, but it seemed an earnest effort at good hospitality.

Aloud he said to Mayfair, "You should have said something."

"I prefer not to speak when there is nothing to say," she returned.

"Your intellect is a strong asset to Cypress. It would be to our advantage if you would flaunt it."

She turned and pierced him with her eyes. "I don't like your tone. You told me that I serve Cypress best by being myself, and that's exactly what I prefer to do."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. I simply get very weary of your efforts to control me sometimes." She turned away. "It would seem the new king of Emild has finally arrived. We should speak with him."

His ire rose at her comment about him controlling her, but he held back a retort. After all, he realized, it only angered him was because it was true.

Deanna still felt a bit out of his element, but was managing to keep his discomfort hidden. He had come to the banquet for two reasons only: to support and protect Amelo and Gillian, and to speak with King Nicholas about the problem he and Natasha faced. Everything else was just foreign relations, a field which he knew nothing about and trusted Edwin to deal with.

He'd planned on speaking to King Nicholas once Edwin was finished with him, but now it looked as though he and Mayfair were headed for Emild's new king. Deanna shrugged off this deferment; better to let Nicholas tend to what he would consider more important business first.

To kill time, he made another pass at the food table. No sooner did he hand his bowl to a server for another filling of soup, however, than a man approached him and said, "Sir Deanna, I believe?"

Deanna looked at the man's face and nodded with some hesitation. He didn't recall seeing the man before, but that didn't mean he wasn't supposed to know who he was.

"I am Saul, heir to the throne of Sharland. I've been looking forward to the opportunity to meet you for quite some time, but Iom hasn't been exactly open to diplomatic events such as these."

Deanna took a breath to steady himself. The heir to one of the most powerful nations in his part of the world was not the sort of person to lose his composure with. "That isolation was necessary until we could find a king to replace Warderer."

"Ah. Would you care to join me at table? There is much we could discuss."

Deanna couldn't help but distrust the man, though he knew Natasha would think his suspicions baseless. And he didn't have anything to gain from talking to him, since he didn't know what it would help Iom to know about Sharland. But he couldn't think of anything to say that would get him out of the invitation, so he just nodded, took his plateful of food, and followed Saul.

"I confess that I don't understand why you didn't have a replacement for Warderer ready to begin with," Saul commented as they sat down. "Weren't you the one who killed him?"

"Yes." Deanna wasn't sure how that legend had come about, but he doubted he would ever be able to put an end to it, even if he tried. "But I wasn't planning on getting involved in Iom's rulership back then. I just knew that Warderer had to be stopped."

"Noble intentions. However, one ought to have follow-through as well." There were filled glasses of wine already at their places, and Saul grasped his to take a sip. "This is a rather chaotic affair, isn't it? No assigned places, guests expected to fetch their food for themselves..."

Deanna liked it that way; being forced to maintain a seat chosen for him by someone else made him feel caged. He doubted that being contrary was a good idea, though. "That's the way we do it in Iom," he offered.

"It wasn't when King Aaron was around. Or King Warderer, even." He twirled his fork in his hand. "You've had little time since Warderer died to prepare your new king for his duties, and from what you just told me, most of that time was occupied with _finding_ the new king. How ready do you suppose he is?"

Deanna was struck dumb. _He's already led me into telling something I shouldn't have. If I hadn't said otherwise, Saul would have had to assume we'd been preparing Amelo since shortly after Warderer's death._

Kay didn't exactly cut an imposing figure, but that was mainly because of his youth, Nick concluded. Of course, he himself had looked much more magnificent at Kay's age, but he had vigorous physical training and his incomparable family bloodline to thank for that. Kay did well with what his inferior bloodline gave him, standing straight and proud in his regal garments. Nick wondered how much of that dignity came from within, and how much from the support of his sister Emilia, who stood by his side with her hand in his.

"It is good to have you here, Your Majesty," King Nicholas said.

"Sir Edwin said that he wanted to open up relations between Emild and Iom. I had to come, didn't I?"

"Not unless you felt ready for the task. Most men your age would still feel shaken; evil men tried to kill you and your siblings scarcely more than a month ago. And it happened in this very nation, perhaps even with the unofficial approval of Edwin, for all we know."

"Very likely," the boy agreed. "But I can't hide from Emild's enemies forever, and with you and the royal family of Sharland here, my sister and I are as safe as we can be under the hospitality of Iom."

Nick performed a warm, fond, almost paternal smile. "I will certainly do all I can to ensure that nothing terrible happens to you or your siblings, but you shouldn't rely entirely upon me, Kay. Nations such as Sharland may not desire your death, but they certainly will try to take advantage of you."

Kay squeezed his sister's hand a bit more tightly. "You know far more of such things than either Ian or I, Your Majesty. Perhaps..."

Mayfair's hand fell upon Nick's arm. "Forgive me, but this morning's travel took a bit out of me, and I haven't had the chance to rest. I ought to get some air."

"As you wish," Nick assented.

As she walked away, Kay bid her some sort of belated regrets, but Nick found himself distracted by the soft brushing of Mayfair's dark hair along her back and the movements her skirt made as she walked away.

_Could it be my... my frustrated lust for Mayfair that is making me more controlling of her lately? That I'm struggling for control over her social behavior as a way of compensating for my loss of control over her bedchamber? It's been some months now since she dismissed our sexual activities as pointless now that she is pregnant. More than enough time for me to become thoroughly frustrated at not being able to touch my own wife, to experience the softness of her skin, the firmness of her breasts, the blessed unburdening of my worries into her..._

"Your Majesty?"

Nick returned his attention to Kay. "Forgive me. I was just concerned for my queen's health."

"You seem rather fond of her."

_Good. Our little argument after Edwin greeted us didn't break the pretense._ "As a queen, she is brilliant in her decisions and a relief to my burdens. As a wife, she is loyal and dutiful. I have little doubt that she will prove an exceptional mother as well."

Though he was appropriately attentive to his conversation with Kay, Nick could not force from his mind the image of Mayfair pinned between him and his bed. Lust for her did infest his thoughts enough to explain his recent increase in efforts to dominate her. But then, was it an increase at all? He wasn't sure.

"You should seek out a queen for yourself," he suggested to Kay.

"I... a wife?" he stammered. "I'm not ready for that just yet."

"A wife is not a burden, Kay. Quite the opposite, so long as you make a good choice." He raised his eyes to the ceiling, as if taking a look at someone residing in eternal paradise. "It may well have been the lack of a wife that made kingship so difficult for your brother to handle. A good woman at his side may have been all he needed."

"But where would I look?"

Nick warned himself not to become overconfident at Kay's naivete. "An alliance by marriage is always worth considering. The royal families of Cypress, Iom, and Guardiana do not have any unmarried women of a suitable age, but have you considered the maids of the Tyber royal family?"

Stepping out into the palace gardens, Mayfair felt the cool evening air across her skin, but it failed to soothe her frustration. She was familiar with Nick's manipulative nature, of course, but to be so cold-hearted as to deceive Kay... _He's scarcely more than a boy, to begin with, and he just went through the trauma of being abducted and nearly sacrificed to Iom! Good spirits, has Nick no compassion?_

Mayfair could not stand to watch any more of that. Part of that was Nick's fault, his callous behavior – though of course he was right to do so, since it was for the good of Cypress. Another part of it, she had to admit to herself, was her own fault.

_I was unreasonable with Nick earlier. He was wrong, yes, but for me to make a simple wrong out as part of a major grievance was uncalled for. And now my reaction to his dealing with Kay... I'm usually more dispassionate than this. I don't know whether it's the possibility of Natasha being here that's making me so unreasonable, or the... feelings I've developed towards Nick lately._

"You're a very lucky woman, Your Majesty."

Mayfair's eyes flashed open. It was Princess Muriel, looking immeasurably beautiful as always, but bearing a somewhat sheepish look on her face.

"I've startled you," she observed. "My apologies."

"Not at all," Mayfair shook her head. "I was simply lost in thought. ...In what way am I lucky?"

Muriel gave a smile that exposed just a hint of envy. "You are loved by an exceptional man."

"I know." She smiled back, the lie coming to her lips without thinking. She could almost hear Nick's voice urging her, _Play on her love for romanticism._ Repugnant as she found the attitude, he was right. "I could sense it the moment he took me in his arms, after rescuing me from being sacrificed. Thank you for opening my eyes to that."

"I am not deserving of your thanks. After my irresponsibility led to you being abducted..."

"It was not your fault." She said that to reassure Muriel, even though according to Nick, it was likely that Muriel's jealousy had led to her abduction. The moment after, however, she realized that her refusal to blame Muriel would only make her feel more guilty. In other words, she had said exactly what Nick would have wanted her to.

"Nonetheless, I am sorry for what happened." She put up a good act. Had Mayfair not been listening for the telltale sound of guilt in her voice, she doubted she'd have noticed it. "And very glad that you and Nicholas have finally confessed your feelings to each other."

"Thank you, but in point of fact, we _haven't._ Nick apparently didn't see my almost being killed as any reason to confess his love."

"You mean... you still haven't told him? But don't you realize, if you say to him what I told you to write in that letter, he'll have to reveal his feelings?"

"Yes, but when I thought about it, I realized I don't need him to say 'I love you'. It's enough that he does, and that I know it."

It was the story Nick had told her to use. Judging by the impressed look on Muriel's face, it had successfully appealed to her sense of romance.

Facing Saul's intimidating brow, Deanna wished Natasha were there. He'd tried convincing her to come. "General Mayfair will probably be there," he'd told her.

"All the more reason to stay," she'd laughed awkwardly. "I'm afraid to meet her again, Deanna... to find out if what Richard said about her is true, that she's married to Prince Nick."

"Isn't it worse... never knowing?"

"We'll get a chance to see her again. It doesn't have to be now." She lowered her eyes to the bedsheets. "So you think it could be true?"

They both knew it _was_ true. The list of guests Cypress had sent word to expect included "Their Royal Majesties, King Nicholas and Queen Mayfair", and there was only one way she could have gotten that title. Until she heard it from Mayfair's mouth, however, Natasha could hold on to that tiny bit of doubt. "It... seems likely. King Nicholas needed to marry someone, and if he chose Mayfair... wouldn't it –"

"Then let me put off knowing a little bit longer."

"But who will I dance with?" he protested.

"Margo might give you a turn on the floor." She giggled. "And it's not like I'll mind if you dance with one of the dozens of pretty women that'll be drooling over you."

He sighed, "In other words, no one." They both knew he wouldn't be comfortable dancing with a stranger, and the industrious Margo was sure to use all her dances with lords and officials that it would serve Iom for her to know more about.

Natasha grimaced in sympathy. "It's not like it'll be the end of the world if you sit it all out while other people are dancing." She crawled over to the edge of the bed where he sat and kissed him on the neck, hugging herself against him. "I'll make it up to you when you get back. I promise."

"Why do either of us have to go back to the capital, anyway? Why can't we just... keep on directing the aid workers here?"

At that moment Carla started crying, and Natasha got out of bed to tend to her. But they both knew the question was foolish anyway. Just as her promise to make it up to him was foolish; Natasha already gave him all the compassion, understanding, and lovemaking he wanted, and more. He would go to the celebration because he loved his people, and he would go without Natasha because he loved her.

Deanna forced himself back to the present. "Actually, Amelo's been preparing to be king most of his life," he answered Saul, making a mental note to tell Yurligi, Amelo, and Edwin to support this story. "He is Warderer's only child, after all."

Saul frowned. "At his age, preparing for the crown?"

"Warderer was hard on his subjects," he said, closing his eyes, and gripping his fork tightly enough that he could feel his fingernails in his palm. "And harder on his son."

"I see. So Amelo has no need of Sir Edwin's... direction?"

"Doesn't every king need advisors?"

"Of course." Saul sipped his wine. "It's merely that some need advisors to essentially do the job for them."

"Well, I don't think Amelo will. He seems capable enough to me."

Saul nodded, but Deanna got the impression that he wasn't fooled. _Maybe it doesn't matter. He hasn't asked anything about Gillian yet, and she'll be the real monarch of Iom for the most part._

"The wine is quite good," Saul remarked. Deanna looked up, and the prince made a prodding gesture towards the wine seated at Deanna's own place.

Deanna shook his head. "I don't drink wine."

"Ever?"

"No."

He didn't think he owed Saul any more answer than that. As he resumed eating, however, he noticed that the prince was looking at him with curiosity. His mind was still struggling to find a question to ask Saul, maybe even something to put him on the defensive, but he knew almost nothing about Sharland.

"I understand that you've been leading efforts to help to poor and hungry of Iom."

"My wife Natasha and I have," Deanna corrected. He held no illusions that he could have accomplished more than a fraction of the good they'd done on his own. For all his determination, he didn't have Natasha's ability to inspire people.

"Ah. So will she be the one left in charge of that project while you exercise your influence in the capital?"

The suggestion startled him. "I'm not going to have anything to do with the rule here. I only came to this celebration because I was invited..."

"You wouldn't have been invited unless they felt you were a man of prominence. Take a look around, Sir Deanna. Aside from those serving food and wine and otherwise tending our desires, do you see any Iomites who are not of consequence?"

Mercifully, Margo approached the table and answered for Deanna, "You have a point, Your Highness. But Deanna's situation is different. He is here whenever Iom needs him, and only then."

With Margo engaging Saul, Deanna cast a fresh glance towards King Nicholas, and saw him finally parting from King Kay. Giving a quick nod to them both, he rose to his feet. "Excuse me. I have a... personal matter that I need to discuss with someone..."

Saul nodded and gave a smile that almost frightened Deanna, a smile that suggested he was perceptive enough to notice who that "someone" was. "Interesting."

"But what if I want to marry for love?"

Nick cocked his head at Kay. "Are you in love with someone, Your Majesty?"

"No."

"Then don't bother dreaming of it. I am in every way more pleased by my wife than I would have thought it possible for a man to be pleased by a woman, without any love running between us. Love is worthwhile only for its mystique, for having been over and over sung of by bards and glorified by storytellers. It is completely unnecessary for achieving perfect happiness."

He omitted, of course, that without love, one lacks a piece of his humanity. _But Kay has his love for his siblings, so that's no problem for him. I can't have him worrying about finding a true love, not with all I can gain by setting him up with the right marriage._

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Kay smiled. "I'll... think about that. It might be interesting to meet the princesses of Tyber, at least. Perhaps they can be inspiration for my poetry."

Nick nodded. "Let me know if you need help, or advice. I leave you to enjoy-"

"King Nicholas, wait," Kay stopped him. "I... want to thank you. Not only for saving me and Emilia and Marlin, but for not dealing with Ian... the way you dealt with our father."

The satisfied look fell from Nick's face. "Your Majesty, I never had any dealings with your father."

"Please, you don't need to play innocent," the young king said with impatience. "I understand... Truly, I do. The sword that is an emblem for your nation was in our possession. Father had gone mad, and you couldn't deal with him." His voice choked. "Killing him was the simplest-"

"Kay, no," Emilia protested, seeming to understand what was going on for the first time. "Come on, Kay, don't talk about that. Let's go."

Kay nodded, faint tears running down. "I... yes. Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Nick watched the two of them walk away. _Apparently my standing with King Kay isn't as good as I thought. Never snatch up an excuse to congratulate yourself - father warned me of that._

"King Nicholas?"

Nick turned around. _Just like him to approach me from the side._ "Deanna. It's very good to see you here."

"You, too. How is May?"

"Well enough, for the nonce." In truth, Mayfair had informed him that the acts of separating Iom's power from May's life force and restoring her life by benevolent means would have to be done simultaneously, a feat they did not yet know how to accomplish, or even if they could. But he couldn't let word of that out, or Emild or Iom might demand that May be turned over to their care. "I have yet to offer my congratulations on your wife's pregnancy in person."

"Thank you. Natasha was very happy when she saw the gifts you sent us. Not the gifts themselves, I mean... that you thought of her enough to send them."

"And seeing her happy makes you happy as well, of course." Nick smiled. "We dearly miss Natasha at Castle Cypress. I believe one of her friends volunteered to be in my escort to Iom solely in the hopes that she would be here."

"Natasha... couldn't come." Deanna fiddled with his hands. "Your Majesty, there's... a problem with our child. Can we talk somewhere in private?"

After Princess Muriel excused herself from her company and headed back inside, Mayfair noticed her approaching Sir Edwin. _Does she mean to entice him to marriage, now that she's failed to win Nick? Edwin has officially surrendered his rulership to Iom's new king, but he'll probably guide things in Iom in fact until the king comes of age. He's an attractive target for Muriel._

"Psst! Mayfair!"

She started. The voice hissed, "In the bush with the orange blooms!"

She took a look around. Spying the bush, she bent forward for a closer look. When Gyan's fuzzy head popped out, she put a hand to her mouth to quiet her laugh. "What are you doing? I thought you said you were just going to relieve yourself."

"Come on, Mayfair... obviously that was just a cover." His eyes darted about. "Keep moving around. Act like you don't see me."

Giving a slight nod, she moved to look at some of the flowers. "Nick told you to do some spying?"

"More like surveillance. We are in the royal palace of Iom, after all. Got to keep an eye out for a double cross."

"So why risk your cover by talking to me?"

There was a pause. "You wouldn't have come out here unless you were upset."

Mayfair let out a relaxed sigh. "For all your faults, you really are a good friend, Gyan. ...Alright, Nick's behavior has been bothering me. It's been weeks, but I still can't stop thinking about how relieved Barro was to see me back safe after my abduction by Woldol and Leifo. The poor boy had been so worried about me, and I kept wondering how he would feel if he knew that Nick allowed all that to happen to me."

"Nick hasn't told him?"

"No. I find that odd, too. Nick is always proud of his plans, unashamed of the sacrifices he has to make. There's no reason he should hide that from Barro. Perhaps he simply forgot, but..." She stopped. "What upsets me is Nick's insensitivity in general. But he's specifically insensitive to me because he doesn't love me... and I think he hates himself for not loving me. He always listens when I criticize his other actions, but when I criticize the way he acts towards me, he becomes defensive. I suppose I complain to him too much."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Gyan put in. "Nick feels guilty sometimes, sure, but he doesn't _hate_ himself. You should be worrying about yourself, not him. Even I feel a bit angry at the way he treats you, so imagine how it makes Claude feel. You shouldn't feel guilty for not putting up with it."

Mayfair reached out to stroke a flower that was prematurely wilting, using her magic to cure its illness. "But I'm not being fair to him. He hasn't been kind, but he's trying his best."

"If he really were trying his best, don't you think he'd have succeeded?" Before she could reply, he said, "I better move on. Tell Nick everything's clear so far."

A faint rustling marked his departure. Mayfair looked back to the party. _I should head back. Nick would want me to make an impression on Iom's leaders._

"So we're not sure if we should believe this 'prophet' at all," Deanna finished. "Do you... know anything about prophecy?"

"A little." Nick tapped a fingernail against his wine glass, which he hadn't lifted from the arm of his chair since he and Deanna had entered the room.

"Natasha said she was sure you could help us," Deanna said hopefully.

"I believe I can, yes." He looked at Deanna's face; the Iomite lowered his eyes. "However, I have never heard of any possibility of prophetic inaccuracy. We must assume your children, particularly the eldest and the males, could fulfill this prophecy. Fortunately, there's a way of preventing that other than the one this prophet suggested."

"What is it?" Deanna sat forward in his chair.

"I trust you introduced yourself to Queen Anri earlier? As I'm sure you noticed, she has no king. Nor is she any longer at the ripe age for siring an heir." He paused to let Deanna process that. "I'm sure that, under my recommendation, Queen Anri would be happy to adopt one of your children. If your child is raised as a Guardianan, there is no chance of him becoming 'the Cloud of Iom'. Additionally, it will be a strong first step to good relations between Iom and Guardiana." _And Queen Anri will be grateful to Cypress for negotiating the deal. Two victories with a single stroke._

Deanna stood up. "No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Natasha and I aren't giving Carla, or any of our children, to some stranger."

Nick shifted in his chair. "I understand that Natasha is bound to be unreasonable. But you have more sway over her than you think. If-"

"You don't understand." Nick stiffened at the rage in Deanna's voice. "Natasha won't let you take our child, ever, and I stand by her. If anyone's earned the right to her own children, it's Natasha."

"I'm not asking you to give all your children away. Just the ones at risk of fulfilling the prophecy."

"We're not giving _any_ of them away. Even if Natasha wasn't 'unreasonable', since apparently you think it's unreasonable to protect one's children... I wouldn't give our child away to some cold-hearted foreign queen. There are very few things I want more than to make Natasha happy, but if I had to, I'd defy even her on this."

A patient half-smile appeared on Nick's face. "'Cold-hearted'? Deanna, you don't even know Queen Anri."

"You're right. But I know she's unmarried at 40 years old, and obviously not for lack of suitors. That's more than enough to tell me not to let her take our child."

"Fine," Nick sighed. "You asked for my suggestion, and I gave it. If you don't want it, there's always the obvious: stop having sexual intercourse."

Deanna shook his head. "Your Majesty, I... Natasha and I can't just stop showing our love for each other."

"There are other ways of showing love, Deanna."

"I have to show my love for her in _every_ way. If you had ever loved a woman, you would understand that." His eyes studied Nick in their own awkward, uncertain way. "Would _you_ give up making love to your wife? Would you give your child to Queen Anri?"

"If it meant saving the world from a mad warlord? In a heartbeat," he answered, giving a proud tilt of his head. "The first I've already accomplished. I haven't touched my wife in three months now."

Deanna did not look impressed. "Why did you marry General Mayfair, anyway?"

"She is the ideal queen for Cypress."

"No other reason?"

"That reason was sufficient. But there was another." He paused. "I'll share it with you if you agree to let Queen Anri adopt your first son."

Deanna's eyes again flared with anger. "You must think very little of my love for Natasha and my children. Excuse me."

He went to the door and was turning the knob, but Nick shot up from his seat and seized his wrist. "You're putting the entire world at risk of an unimaginable amount of suffering, all because you're unwilling to make one small sacrifice!" he snapped.

"Don't lecture me on the risks," Deanna said in a dangerous tone. "In Brehen's vision, Natasha and I were killed too, remember? But that vision isn't going to happen. I didn't come to you for help preventing this prophecy; I asked you because the threat is so frightening, we can't help but doubt what we know is true, that no child of Natasha's could do such a thing. I thought you could offer us peace of mind. And besides... you can't save the world by hurting an innocent child."

"Sometimes there's no other choice."

"That's not true." Deanna pulled Nick's hand off of his wrist. "You can always do the right thing. That's what I did, instead of betraying you all to Iom when I had the chance. Hindel died, but I don't regret my choice. I know I won't regret taking care of my children, either."

Deanna left, closing the door behind him.

_That did not go as I had hoped. I anticipated that he might see my true motive for facilitating the adoption has nothing to do with that prophecy - which, even if true, will probably be averted simply by Deanna and Natasha's having been forewarned. But I never thought he might flat-out consider it an unacceptable solution. Such a small sacrifice... a single child's happiness... to save the world, provide a nation with an heir, and give a noble spinster woman a son or daughter... How could he refuse that?_

_No matter; he's obviously resolute. I'll ask Mayfair to smooth things over between us. There's no sense in being on the bad side of someone who may yet be important to Iom._

_It's a good thing Natasha wasn't here to hear that,_ Deanna reflected as he made his way to Amelo's room. _She looks up to King Nicholas so much... I don't know if hearing him say those things would have made her lose her temper three times as badly as I did, or break out in tears. I'd have hated to see either one._

He opened the door to the room. Amelo was fully dressed; Yurligi was fussing over his hair.

"Oh good, you're here," Yurligi said. "I think he's ready to go out there for a bit."

"And Gillian?" Deanna pressed.

"I don't think this sort of thing is a challenge for her. She's nervous, of course, but..."

He just nodded. It was Amelo they were all really worried about. Deanna studied the boy's face; he stared back at him blankly.

_Natasha and I haven't had the chance to talk about it with Yurligi or Amelo much, but part of being crowned king of Iom is performing a human sacrifice to Iom. Yurligi said the Warderer loyalists forced him to cut the throat of a boy his age, but Amelo denies ever hurting anyone. He isn't really responsible for what he did, but... What did it do to his mind, his heart, to have done something like that? And now, being betrothed to a girl he's never even met..._

"Let's go meet the people, Amelo." He forced a smile. "Your mom and I'll be with you, okay?"

"Okay." His face showed no understanding of what was going on.

Gillian, a blond girl with alert eyes and a pointed nose, joined them outside. She took Amelo's arm, smiling down at him as though he were her little brother. Edwin arrived, having been summoned by a servant, and confirmed that all was ready. He directed them to where Queen Anri was, remarking that it would be best if he were introduced to her first. Deanna idly wondered why.

A voice announced, "Honored guests, we present your host, His Royal Majesty King Amelo, his betrothed, the Lady Gillian, and the Queen mother, Lady Yurligi!" Deanna made a note to thank Edwin for respecting his wish to not be announced in spite of his renown for killing Warderer and leading aid efforts in Iom.

The guests stood and applauded, for the most part. Surveying the crowd, Deanna noticed that a few Cypress and Emild lords, ladies, and guards simply stared at Amelo with quiet enmity. King Kay himself was subdued in his clapping, though that seemed more from general despondency than anything sinister.

Amelo smiled brightly. Given how he was raised in such isolation, he had probably never been at the center of such positive attention before. To him, it was as though he was at his first birthday party.

"Blessed Iom," Yurligi murmured to Deanna. "I hope being king doesn't spoil him worse than his mother already has."

Deanna murmured agreement, but was still alert for the possibility of assassins. There were people from Cypress, Emild, and Iom itself who wouldn't like Warderer's son taking the throne, even as a puppet king; Edwin had warned him of that. Jengh, Frecor, and other lieutenants had organized a tight guard around the event, but they were not infallible. And he'd left Dust to watch over Natasha and Carla.

"Now, Amelo," Yurligi said when the applause waned. "Like we told you."

Amelo hesitated a moment, then said loudly, "Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry about everything my father did and I hope we can all be friends."

There was a shorter round of applause, and Queen Anri approached, Ken and Ruce at her side. Seeing her up close, Deanna was struck again by her cold beauty, so cold that it repulsed rather than attracted him, yet must have entranced many who valued poetic beauty over human warmth.

"We appreciate your hospitality, Your Majesty," Anri said. "I had been requesting King Nicholas to arrange a meeting between us and Iom. I am glad he finally could."

Amelo just nodded; he didn't understand, and Anri obviously didn't expect him to. It was a matter of formality.

Edwin remarked, "It would not have been such a happy occasion had it happened any sooner. Iom's affairs have been chaotic until recently, and our king and his lovely bride-to-be would not have been here to welcome you. They are here at last, however, and if it pleases Your Majesty, we can perhaps have some preliminary discussions of trade. Do you favor the idea, my king?"

"Yes," Amelo said. "My minister of trade can help you."

_He probably doesn't even know if Iom has an official minister of trade right now; he's just reciting protocol he learned as preparation for his coronation. Edwin seems pretty comfortable taking the lead, though. I'd have thought he'd be more upset about us putting Amelo on the throne. Now he has to spend years being a guiding hand for him, years more of the rulership he hates. Then again, at least now he's not doing it on his own._

As customary, the guests each stepped into the ballroom with their spouses for the first dance. Nick took Mayfair's hand and led her onto the floor, watching the quiet discernment in her eyes as he did so.

_An exceptional wife, even if I could not win her fairly. I should appreciate that more. Cypress is secure, Emild has restored its relations with us, half the royal family of Sharland is under my thumb, and Iom is under peaceful rule, albeit with the heir of the man who killed Hindel. And even now, my child is growing in the most worthy womb a man could wish for._

He also took note of Barro on the other side of the room, playing quite exuberantly with the other children, including Prince Saul's son, Princess Emilia, Prince Marlin, and even King Amelo. It made him glad that Mayfair had convinced him to let Barro come.

_ If there is anything to stain my happiness, it is guilt at having everything I've ever wanted._

He and Mayfair moved fluidly with the music. A couple minutes into the dance, he remarked, "I see those lessons I arranged for you have borne fruit. You've acquired compotence at this remarkably quickly."

"Thank you," she said, her face dramatically brightening.

"General Bernard looked rather impressed with you," he went on. "As one would expect. Were you able to get a feel for his intentions?"

Her forehead sharpened. "Iom isn't looking for another war. Even if they were, you know it will be years before they're ready for one."

"All the same, it's a weight off my mind to have Deanna's influence there, even extending directly to the king and queen mother, from what I understand. Richard will have to verify that situation. ...I just wish Deanna would offer his child to Queen Anri. Among other advantages, it can only decrease the danger of Iom being a problem in the future if they establish ties with Guardiana."

He summarized his conversation with Deanna. Mayfair shook her head in gentle disapproval. "You shouldn't have put him in that position. If he really believed that prophecy might come true, it would have been very painful for him to refuse."

"I don't understand why he refused at all." Nick's voice was tense. There were few things he hated more than losing.

"Nick, he _loves_ Natasha; not just her temperament or her charm, but her ideals. That means neither of them believe in compromise. In their eyes, if you do the right thing, all will work out for the best." She looked at the floor. "It's up to people like you and I... to do the things it truly takes to make things work out."

"You've never done anything to be ashamed of," he said. "If that's what you're getting at." They parted, her right hand held in his left, then rejoined. "As for the problem at hand, Sir Edwin can pressure Deanna and Natasha into making the sacrifice."

"Nick -" she began in a tone of reprimand, but against his inquiring look, shifted modes. "If you wanted to try that, you shouldn't have confronted Deanna about it directly. He'll realize Edwin got the suggestion from you."

"That would be a paranoid assumption on his part. Why shouldn't Edwin want to seal an alliance with Guardiana by the easiest means available?"

He had Mayfair cornered; he could see it. There was no objection to his plan other than the emotional one.

"For the love of Cypress, Nick," she said hoarsely. "Can't you just let them have their happiness? You said you wanted to be fair to the people you use."

"There's nothing all that terrible about giving up just one of your children."

"You wouldn't know. You've never had children, never felt what it's like to want to do whatever it takes to protect them."

He studied her eyes for a few moments. His hand idly moved over the pleasing swell of her belly, where his seed grew. The song was coming to an end, so it was best not to dawdle in his decision. "...Very well. I believe you. Even if it makes things more difficult for us. A monarch without an heir is a rare opportunity, Mayfair; we should be taking advantage of it."

The song ended. He released her. A lord of Emild stepped in to take his place, and he went to seek his own partner for the next dance.

"I... I'm flattered, thank you... but no."

The young woman's face fell, and she gave in and walked away. Deanna wished he could just sink into the floor.

"Ah, another heart broken by Sir Deanna, people's champion?"

Deanna barely glanced up as Lieutenant Frecor approached. "I don't understand it. She's the fourth one. I'm not that attractive."

"Well, you're one of the few single men here, far as majority knows," Frecor chuckled. "And the women who know of you just want a dance with the nation's savior, brief pleasure being enough."

"I... miss Natasha here."

"So do we." He leaned against the wall beside Deanna. "We need you and Natasha here, no exaggeration or doubts. What are you two coming back, best guess?"

Deanna shook his head. "We gave you your answer months ago."

"Amelo hasn't changed things, no desire to protect him from people who want to use him, now he's king? Thought you cared about the boy."

"I don't understand these politics... I'm not sure we even _could_ help him." He sighed. "Look, Natasha and I can't be happy in... this sort of situation. If it was just me it'd be different, but... Natasha deserves her happiness, to be able to live in at peace with her family, helping people who need it."

"Mmm." Frecor scratched his brow. "Told you about my wife and kids, ever?"

"Yes... once. Not the whole story."

"Probably told you enough, measured by relevance to this talk. ...I think you're making the right decision." He paused. "Edwin won't be happy though, sure bet."

"We can't make everyone happy. Especially if we're not happy ourselves."

Deanna looked over the ballroom, the dancing figures that ruled the most powerful nations in the world. Overall, it looked like a bright future for them all now that the wars were finally ended. All the same, he was glad he and Natasha would no longer be a part of their fight.

END


End file.
